Preview: Assassin's Love
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Killing was their life. Nothing more. A truth was revealed to Chung and the very person that killed his father was.. Eve. There are certain things that should be left untold. Eve continues to hide these things from Chung as she leave on a mask. Secrets are left untold and slowly, the tragedies will caught up to them. Chung x Eve! Elsword x Aisha! Raven x Rena!
1. 1st Preview: Assassin's Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :D This is for my 400th reviewer, **NekoYinChan** formly known as **IssigelYin**! :D She got 200th last time, and now she got... 400th. She got it after 200 reviews later. XD The pairings are Chung x Eve! Elsword x Aisha! Raven x Rena! :3

I've asked her permission and... This one shot is going to act as my preview of my upcoming story after _**Eternal Soulmates**_. And.. Unlike _**Eternal Soulmates**_, the characters are going to... Uh.. Hmm.. Act like in the game...? Eh.. You'll understand eventually once the story is out.

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code: Nemesis__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(17)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Rena: **_Night Watcher__**(17)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(18)**_

**Ara: **_Sakra Devanam__**(18)**_

Alright then~ Let's move on to the story~ :D As you can see... They're all humans. :3

* * *

**~Preview: Assassin's Love~**

* * *

"Iron Scrap."

"Comet Crasher!"

Barrages of sharp iron pieces pierced into the Deadly Chaser's white armor as Chung bombarded the area with merciless ammo. Eve was pushed back as she waved her arm around, forming small dust of metal around her and spear-like wings appeared behind her back along with a light pink aura. Chung clicked his tongue as he reloaded his Destroyer.

He glared at Eve with deep hate as Eve merely stared stared back with an emotionless gaze. She flicked her hair back and dashed forward. Chung pushed back on his heels and launched himself towards Eve. Both sides decided to release another attack, until..

"Stop! Both of you are friends! Why are you fighting with each other?!"

"She's not a friend! She's an enemy! She's the one who murdered my father! If it wasn't for her, Hamel wouldn't be in ruins. And I wouldn't have to become a cold hearted murderer as I am now!"

"Chung! You don't even know the reason why she killed your father! Did you even realized that your very own father was behind the in-!"

Rena was interrupted with a slap from Eve. Eve glared at Rena with no compassion. Eve clenched her fists and looked at Chung. Behind those emotionless eyes, Eve felt guilt and sadness.

"Chung. I am the one who killed your father. I'll take responsibility."

With those words, Eve walked forward and held Chung's hand that held the Silver Shooters. Her pale hand grabbed the Silver Shooters and raised it up to her head. Eve smiled softly as her eyes held deep emotions. Chung's cerulean eyes that held deep hate disappeared as it was replaced with gentleness and love.

* * *

_"Chung... You shouldn't trust me so much. You won't know when I'll betray you."_

_A pale hand pushed Chung away as Eve looked away with her long bangs covering her eyes. Her black dress with white and lines of rosy pink swayed by the gentle breeze. Chung stared at her for a moment before smiling softly and hugging her from behind. He slowly took his scarf off and wrapped it around Eve's delicate neck._

_"No... I believe in you. Eve is not the type to betray someone so easily. Also..."_

_Chung turned her around. Sharp golden eyes met with gentle cerulean eyes. Chung's hand pushed away the messy bangs, hiding Eve's eyes. He smiled as he softly whispered into her ears._

_"I think you're the most beautiful girl when your bangs aren't hiding your eyes."_

_"Liar... I'm not going to fall for that."_

_Despite her words, Eve was faintly blushing, unlike her usual emotionless self. Chung grinned as he held Eve in his arms. He laid his head against her head, remembering her scent. The scent of jasmines and lilacs.._

_"I'll never lie to Eve."_

* * *

_"Chung... Why do you even bother cutting my hair?"_

_"So you can be prettier. And I've been wanting to do this for quite a while."_

_"I don't need to be pretty... My occupation is an assassin. To kill. I doubt the ones I'm killing will even see what I look like."_

_Eve stared at the mirror in front of her. Chung was holding a pair of scissors, silently layering Eve's soft silver hair. Her former hairstyle was always hiding her eyes. He smiled softly before snipping one last time and proud of his work._

_Eve couldn't understand why Chung even bothered cutting it. It was perfectly fine the way it was before, but... She was grateful for his actions. Eve silently, yet politely bowed to him as he chuckled. As she looked up, Chung's hand was softly caressing her cheek, staring deeply into her golden eyes. A warm sensation surged within Eve as remained a poker face._

* * *

_The first day, Chung was brought in with chains and shackles. His armor and weapon were taken away from him. Chung looked around with slight panic and his cerulean eyes met with golden ones. Short silver hair that framed her face. Eve stared at Chung before tugging on a masked person's sleeves, whispering something in their ears._

_"Let him go. Prince Chung Seiker of Hamel.. Would you like to serve for us as assassins?"_

_"Assassins... I'm a Guardian of Hamel. I can't become an assassin out of nowhere! Who are you?! My father... He'll surely rescue me."_

_"Dream on. That guy has always been harsh on you. He's your father, yet he's never acted like one or have the responsibilities as one. Being an assassin.. You get to be free from him. And.. You get to kill. Also... We're a family. We're different from normal assassins."_

_A red head came out from behind Eve and looked at Chung with blazing red eyes. Soon, a ebony black haired girl, tied in a long ponytail walked out with a spring green haired girl. The two girls smiled softly before the one with spring green rush back inside and dragged a jet black haired boy with a scar under his eye._

_"Raven! No need to be shy~"_

_"I'm not being shy. I'm merely not being nosy. I don't care whether or not that prince from Hamel would join us as insane killers. He'd rather sit on his throne, and wait for his father's orders. Just like a loyal puppy. What? They're all true facts. No need to glare at me like that."_

_Raven returned Chung's glare with an emotionless gaze. The red head sighed as he leaned against his huge sword. Ebony black and spring green haired shook their heads and raised their arms._

_"Raven. That's enough. Chung Seiker, right? How would you know if your father would save you? Sure, we kidnapped you, but... Did we harm you? You haven't shed a single drop of blood. Your father... Has never acknowledge of your existence, but.. We will. We can promise that. Also.. Wouldn't you want to evolve your current strength and make others acknowledge you?"_

_Golden eyes stared into cerulean ones as Eve knelt down in front of Chung. Chung bit his lower lip before nodding his head silently. At that moment, the red head swung his blade and the shackles and chains were slashed into pieces._

_"Welcome to the team! I'm Elsword!"_

_"Raven."_

_"Rena~ It's a pleasure to have a prince such as you join us."_

_"Ara! Nice to meet you!"_

_"Eve.."_

_"We have another member, but she's currently out. We'll introduce her to you as soon as she gets back."_

_Elsword and the others surrounded Chung as he looked around. For a moment, Chung felt... True happiness. He was.. Acknowledged._

* * *

"Thank you, Chung... For everything."

Eve pressed the trigger to the Silver Shooter that was pointing directly at her head. However, Eve was still standing and there were no signs of her getting injured. A bullet fell down as a bleeding hand stopped the bullet. Eve stared at Chung in shock as he dropped his Silver Shooters.

Chung grabbed Eve's hand and his weapons before pulling her away. Rena stared at them for a long time before sighing deeply. She smiled softly, holding her cheek and rubbing it. Slowly, drops of rain fell from the sky as it darkens. Slowly and slowly... The rain continued to grow harder and harder.

_'Eve... Don't let Chung slip out of your hands. You deserve happiness.. Killing Chung's father... You're not in the wrong. He is. He was already... Dead from the start. The day Chung was brought in was when his father was already gone from existence. It's over 4 years... He was also behind the constant murders of royal families and the demons invasion. You had to hide the truth from Chung. You'd rather have the truth buried and let your hands be stained while hiding the truth from Chung. Eve, you're... Protecting Chung in your own way, but.. Let yourself have some fun and happiness..'_

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air as Eve and Chung avoided each other's glance. They were safe from public. They remained in a peaceful inn, together in the same room. The room was dark with the exception of the lightning. Chung took a glance at Eve from his corner. Eve was curled up into a ball, hiding her face, sitting on the bed's soft mattress.

"Chung... Will you forgive me?"

"What makes you think that I'll forgive you? Are you confident that I'll forgive you so easily? Even if my father was a treacherous person.. Even if he was unforgivable.. You shouldn't have ended his life! I... I wasn't appreciated nor was I noticed. My existence in his eyes was never there in the first place, but... He's still my father. A family will always be a family.."

"Sorry.. I.. Never considered your feelings. I was merely being selfish. I felt that... If you're still tied to Hamel and your father.. Then one day, you'll eventually leave. I didn't think.. Emotions would be such a hassle. Chung.. I hate you, but... I also have these weird feelings that calms me down and reveals my thoughts only to you. I'm not so confident that you'll forgive me so easily, but.. All I wish for is... Your forgiveness, then.. I'm satisfied."

Once again, the silence was carried on. Eve's chest ached, but she doesn't know why exactly. During her years of continuous killing, she has felt many sort of pain, but.. None of them felt as painful as this simple ache. Chung bit down on his lower lip, revealing a small stream of red liquid, slowly rolling down. He sat up and walked towards Eve. He abruptly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand.

"I won't forgive you so easily, but... Stay by my side forever... Tonight.. Just relax and be in my arms.."

Chung pressed his lips on Eve's as she shyly returned it. She got away from Chung's grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. In the darkness, Eve was slowly letting herself relax as Chung led her, pressing their bodies together.

* * *

"Phantom Breathing."

Aisha mutters under her breath, summoning Petit Angor in front of her, unleashing a dark energy. It trapped Lento inside while Aisha casts a poisonous smoke around him. Aisha continuously tortured him while the Rune Slayer pitied the poor guy.

"Aisha. Isn't it about time you stop torturing the poor guy? He looks like he's going to die any time soon."

"Elsword. We live for killing.. And you're no better than me. Probably even worse."

"How so~? I think Eve, Raven, Rena, and Chung are the cruel ones. They always end the target so quickly. I believe.. They should at least feel some pain and show some emotions. At least.. Scream out as loud as they can!"

The dark energy disappeared along with the poisonous smoke, Elsword launched himself forward and grabbed Lento's throat. He slammed Lento against the cold, hard wall as he slowly twist a dagger in Lento's flesh. Of course... That resulted in a loud scream of pain while Elsword just continued to smirk.

"Like that. Well, I'm done for today. If you see Raven, tell him to be sure to lock his doors or some rats will get inside."

* * *

Raven stabbed his fingers into an innocent civilian's eyes, digging into the inner core of the eye sockets. He stared at them with an emotionless gaze while Ara was busy wrapping bandages around a white bunny's body. She hummed softly, waiting for Raven to finish his little "fun". She sat on a wooden chair while Raven was pinning the civilian against the wall with daggers.

"Raven~? Are you done yet? I've been waiting for nearly an hour for you!"

"You're exaggerating. _Again._ It's been merely 5 minutes."

"Eh~?"

Ara smiled sweetly, and... Behind that smile was a deadly killing intent. Behind them, Rena appeared soaking wet. Raven and Ara stared with wide eyes before rushing over to Rena.

"Rena?!"

"What happened?!"

"No... Nothing happened. It's just.. I spaced out in the middle of the field and... I realized that it was raining and it eventually got harder..."

_'Rain.. Has never been a good sign and.. I doubt it'll ever be any good.'_

"Let's go back?"

"In this rain?"

"Yeah... I think it's better than hiding from the rain. We might even have some fun. Although... Small chance that we'll get sick, but.."

"Better than nothing. Let's go."

Raven finished Rena's sentence and led them to outside. Rena stared at the rain before smiling brightly. She twirled around and let herself be free. Raven stand aside as Ara joined her.

_'Rain may not be a good sign, but.. I also believe.. That it's the whole reason why we're connected in a way. Rain sometimes have it's good and bad side..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D I finally finished it! By the way... It's like a random chapter written out from my ideas. Not fully planned. XP But... It's just the preview. Also.. They're insane somewhat.. Insanity.. ;D Look forward to it, ne? :3 Romance and gore... :D My favorites!

Anyways... I need to check out a few things on Elsword now... I need to get that skill note for Chung. :D Also... I got quite a few stuff for my Chung and he looked awesome now. XD So much more handsome. :D And... His costumes matches with my Eve's~ Okay.. Enough of my rambling.. XD

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	2. 2nd Preview: Outcasts

**~2nd Preview: Outcasts~**

* * *

"You shall bow down to me, insolent peasants!"

"Don't fuck with us! Who the hell would bow down to you?! We'll never bow down to someone who would try to kill their own son!"

Elsword's blazing eyes held deep hate as he snarled at him while his arms were held behind him with metal shackles. A foot was slammed down against Elsword's head, pressing him against the cold, hard floor. Elsword scowled as a line of blood triggered down his forehead. Chung who was also chained up, stared at the person in front of him with shocked eyes. Someone who was supposed to be dead two years ago... Someone who had abandoned him when he needed him.

_'Father... Why? Eve... Didn't she kill him..?'_

"Ah... Of course. Chung. You have a girlfriend named 'Eve', right?"

"What did you do to Eve...?"

"Nothing. That girl... I'm just surprised that you love someone as that robot. She's inhuman. Killing without even hesitating. I'm her father-in-law, yet she tried to kill me. Good thing, I prepared myself.. I was able to live, however with injuries that couldn't be healed for a long time."

"Shut up! Father... No, Helputt. You don't know anything about Eve! You don't know what she had gone through during these past years! I suggest you shut your damn mouth before you get hurt!"

In response to those words, Helputt walked over to Chung and kicked him in the stomach. Chung ignored the pain and glared at Helputt. He used all his strength and shattered the chains. However, around his wrists were deep, red lines from the strangling chains. He kicked a soldier in the face and slammed his head onto the ground with all force.

"A Prince of Hamel, also a Guardian... Now an assassin. Formerly so polite and soft spoken, but now... So rude and loud spoken. Looks like... My son, Chung... Had died ever since those peasants kidnapped him. Go! Capture that intruder!"

_'Intruder... So that's what you think of me. I'm being rude and loud spoken..? Heh. What a joke. I wouldn't have been like this... If you hadn't insult Eve. Eve... Is important to me. I may have been mad at her for hurting you for a short period of time, but... I regret for trying to hurt her for someone like you. My hopes of having you acknowledging me and taking on the responsibilities of a father... Were crushed long ago without of my knowledge. I... I'd rather die than have a father like you.. I have my own family now... Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Rena, Ara, Aren, Elsa, and.. Eve. We're full of blood lust. We're assassins. We'll kill our targets without mercy.'_

"Don't underestimate me."

Chung's cerulean eyes grew dark and cold as he swiftly dodged the soldiers and ran over to the soldier who held his Silver Shooters and Elsword's sword. Chung's hands clutched tightly around the soldier's neck as he immediately turned it to the side. The soldier's eyes were wide opened as his body went limp. Chung immediately grabbed the Silver Shooters in the soldier's hands and shoot at Helputt.

"Elsword!"

One Silver Shooter kept Helputt busy while the other shot at Elsword's metal shackles. The shackles shattered in bits and pieces as Elsword immediatelu got up from his position and ran towards Chung.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Let's hurry and get out of here. Aisha and Rena are still fighting against Chloe. And Aisha is not in the condition to fight. Let's split up. I have things to take care of."

_'Also... Eve must be around in the palace, looking for me... I hope... She'll be alright. If she dies... Then it'll be the death of two..'_

Chung's heart ached as soon the image of Eve on the ground with blood surrounding her appeared. He sprinted off without another word said, however... In his mind, he could hear Elsword's words ringing in his ears.

_**"Make sure you find Eve! I still owe her a slap from last time!"**_

"Dual Buster!"

Chung chuckled softly before doing a quick somersault and held his Silver Shooters out in front of him. In a split second, he released two piercing bullets towards two demons' head, ending their lives.

_'Eve! Wait for me!'_

* * *

While Chung looked for Eve, Eve was tracing Chung's location with data provided by Moby and Remy. She dodged a spear heading for her head. She quickly did a back flip before backing towards a wall. Her hand touched her stomach for a moment and she sighed in relief.

_'Good... Still safe... Please wait for a while.. All of this fighting will stop.'_

"You're an eyesore!"

With a flick of her hand, metallic spear with a faint blue light of electricity appeared and quickly pierced through the demon. She sighed as she laid back against the cold castle walls. Moby and Remy stayed by their mistress's side at all cost. The blue glowing screen in front of her held Hamel's castle map and there were various colored spots glowing on the map.

The dark blue spot continued to move towards her location while the green and the purple spots moved around in the same area. The red spot was heading towards the green and purple spots' location. On the left hand side, the orange and black spots were constantly moving around one area to another.

_'Chung is near.. Rena and Aisha are probably still fighting against Chloe. Aisha shouldn't move around too much. She's still injured... Hopefully, Elsword will reach them in time to finish off Chloe and get them out of here. Raven and Ara... Are they still looking for the key...?'_

"I'm so glad... You're still safe.."

Golden eyes stared into relieved cerulean eyes. Chung's cream colored hair with spots on his side that was dyed dark brown. He dropped his Silver Shooters and wrapped his arms around Eve. Eve smiled faintly as she returned the hug and ran her fingers through the softness of Chung's hair.

Chung let go of Eve as he grinned at Eve. He pressed his lips on top of Eve's and his hand was on her stomach.

"Both of you are still safe...?"

"Yeah..."

"Then.. Let's get out of here."

Chung handed Eve his Silver Shooters before silently sneaking his arms under her. He lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. He immediately ran off with Moby and Remy following behind while Eve's blow glowing screen was in front of her. She softly gave Chung instructions on where to go.

* * *

Ara slammed her palm against the door and created a hole through it. Her sharp eyes peered inside, however the object she's looking for wasn't there. She cursed silently under her breath and ran off. Raven followed her as they immediately silenced the guards'.

A hand was slapped onto a guard's mouth and a thin metal was slashed across their throat. Raven threw the guard down and silently sneaked inside the inner core of the eye sockets, tearing their eyes away and crushed them with his bare hands. Ara impaled her sharp spear through the thick skull of a guard. She slammed her heels into the guard's chest. Ara and Raven silently crept through the darkest of the shadows with the crimson red blood covering them from head to toe.

_'Being merciless with our targets is necessary. To us... Killing is the only way to satisfy us. We're outcasts. Chung is the Prince, Guardian of Hamel, yet he wasn't acknowledged by his father nor was he accepted. Eve is the Princess of Altera, but.. Altera ceased from existence as soon as she was born. Rena was rejected from her tribe as she strive for a different path. Elsword was cast out as soon as he revealed his strong desire to kill and forced to be separated from his sister and to be enemies. Raven was branded as a traitor along with his family who was slaughtered in one day. Aren and I... Failed to protect our village and our family was gone in merely an hour. We were accepted by Glaive in return for being assassins. All of us... Are a family. Pandora's Key is the only way to unlock the truth.'_

Ara and Raven kicked down a metal door and began to search for the key to the truth. They had no intention to stop their search until they find the key.

* * *

"Death.. Field.."

Worn out, Aisha summoned a small portion of her powers before casting a dark aura around her and Chloe. Behind that dark aura was cold, violet eyes belonging to a certain reaper of death that peered into Chloe's soul.

"Fatality!"

Chloe's speed was reduced greatly as she turned on her heels to attack Rena. However, Rena immediately took advantage of Chloe's reduced speed and executes a forward thrust followed by a strong gust of wind.

"Aisha! Rena!"

Elsword immediately came rushing in with blazing eyes filled with worry and a hidden desire. Rena back flipped into the air and landed next to Aisha. Aisha breathed heavily as she held her stomach. Her expression was twisted with pain. Elsword caressed Aisha's cheeks silently before a silent rage grew inside him.

He glared at Chloe who slowly began to regain her speed. He swung his blade around, creating a strong force that pushed Chloe back slightly.

"How dare you hurt Aisha..."

Elsword swiftly slashed Chloe who immediately took caution. Blazing flames of rage covered his fist as he slammed his fist against Chloe's face. His hand connects itself to another dimension where a long glowing blade appeared. It pierced right through Chloe as she gave Elsword an uppercut to the jaw.

Chloe coughed out small bits of blood before smirking slightly. Shadows grew above her as they surrounded her.

"Looks like.. There are rats sneaking around. See you again. And this time.. I'll finish you off."

Elsword cursed under his breath before running towards Rena and Aisha. Aisha's lavender eyes stared into Elsword's blazing red eyes. She giggled softly before leaning against Rena's shoulders.

"Elsword... You actually look scary for once."

"Elsword does have a serious side to him after all."

Chung and Eve arrived in front of Elsword, Rena, and Aisha. They were bickering, however there was sense of safety. Chung sighed in relief while Eve began to feel sleepy. She whispered in Chung's ears as he nodded. She began to drift off to sleep in Chung's strong arms and feeling his warmth.

_'Hopefully.. Ara and Raven.. Will come back with the key or actually... They don't need to. We don't need any more deaths in our family...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D And... The end! The second part of the actual story. Also.. They're all jumbled up so.. None of them are in the actual order of the plot.

Also.. Did anybody notice Chung and Eve's hands usually on Eve's stomach? Do you know what that means? :3 *wink wink*

So.. Anyways, I'll be replying to the people that I haven't replied _at all_. Also, look forward to the next preview which come in a long time and the upcoming story after Eternal Soulmates. :D

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Seraphic Nightmare: **_XD You think it's creepy? Well, it's going to be gory, so.. You might have to bear with the creepiness. XD Well, Aisha x Elsword in this fanfic would be slightly different. :3_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM: **_I don't think I would want to continue that scene.. XD Since it contains mature stuff. XD _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Ooh! :3 I see.. Well, I hope you enjoyed it._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
